


The Curiosities of Abyss

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Ashe Duran, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mild Verbal Humiliation, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Top Dedue Molinaro, belly bulge, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Yuri casually introduces the idea to Ashe that there's an unused stockade in Abyss. Ashe can't help but satiate his curiosity.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 96





	The Curiosities of Abyss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Umbr_el_on](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/gifts).



> Fic trade with @elbell3618 on twitter!

“There’s a stockade tucked away behind the stables in Abyss, you know. I heard it’s been used for...explicit activities in the past.” 

Yuri’s words had hung around Ashe, clinging to his mind for the rest of the day and long into the next. To anyone who knew him superficially, they would say Ashe was soft spoken, kind, gentle and a good cook. What they didn’t know were the more perverse fantasies and desires that filtered in and out of his mind. The things he wanted done to him, and somehow, Yuri knew. Ashe didn’t know why he was surprised, Yuri knew pretty much everything about everyone, even things that people had never said out loud. 

“T-That’s interesting,” Ashe had murmured, cheeks flushed at the implication that he could go there and use it, should he so choose. 

“Isn’t it? It could be where you lose yourself to your own desires, let someone take hold of you and give you everything you could ever want.” 

It was midway through the day after Yuri had whispered to him when Ashe finally gave in with an exasperated sigh, his nerves thrumming through, rattling, needing to be pacified. They were in the midst of a war, everyone was on edge, it was natural, but it wasn’t good to keep those nerves tight for too long. Thankfully, they had a few days of rest from their last battle, Byleth, Dimitri and the Knight of Seiros gathering to plan their next move. The war council wasn’t needed just yet, so folks like Ashe could do as they pleased for the time being. And for Ashe, that meant getting a dick in him, now. He tucked some of his silver hair behind his ear, looking himself over in the mirror. Sure, this wouldn’t be a classy meet up, but he still wanted to look good, and Ashe had the advantage of being not only cute, but handsome as well. He was also blessed with freckles that dotted his cheeks and ran down his shoulders, which not many around them had. It was unique, and it made him feel more desired. 

It wasn’t weird to be seen going down to the fixed up Abyss, but it was weird to be caught locking yourself in a sex stockade, so Ashe made sure to hide himslef, pulling up his hood as he ducked into the alleyway and toward the stables. Just as Yuri said, there was a simple stockade set up, not having been used in quite some time. Ashe took care to clean it off before opening it, a blush running from his cheeks to shoulders. “This is so...perverse,” he whispered to himself, but it was something that had blood pooling straight to his dick. Ashe unbuttoned his coat, slipping it off his shoulders and folding it into a neat pile on the cleanest patch of hay. He pulled his shirt off and laid it down with his coat, a cool breeze catching and causing a shiver. Ashe bent down, letting his neck and one wrist lay as comfortably as possible in the stockade. Quickly, he pulled it down and let it fall closed, locking him in place. He was bent over, his ass stuck out, legs spread enough to brace himself. 

He hoped he wouldn’t need to wait very long, he didn’t want to be stuck and inevitably found by people he knew in such a compromising position. The thudding of footsteps coming down the alleyway had his head lifting, trying to turn, to look at who was there, but all he got was the stained wood of the stockade. 

“What is this?” Smooth, deep voice, one Ashe knew quite well. 

“D-Dedue?!” Ashe wiggled, cheeks an impossible shade of pink. “It’s not what it looks like!” 

He could hear Dedue move closer, could practically feel the heat of the older man. “I think it’s exactly what it looks like, Ashe. It looks like you’ve locked yourself up, ass in the air, waiting for someone to come along and fuck you. Am I wrong?” The way Dedue spoke so filthy, saying things Ashe had never expected made his hips twitch and his cock harden. Dedue was so handsome and Ashe knew his dick was big, he knew it. Even if it was average for his size, Dedue was already so much larger than Ashe, his hands so big, Ashe imagined Dedue could wrap them around his waist with ease. 

“N-No…” Ashe murmured, ready to die from embarrassment. “Can you help me out? I think I’ve embarrassed myself for a lifetime,” he sighed. 

“I don’t think I will. I think I will give you what you want like the slut you are Ashe, and then I’ll let you out.” 

Ashe whimpered, raising his ass and spreading his legs wider. Fuck if it didn’t turn him on to be talked to like that, called a slut, a whore...and Goddess if he hadn’t dreamed of having Dedue inside of him, fucking him within an inch of his life, strong arms holding him close. The thrill of being called names, of potentially being caught, it was all heading to his dick, which strained painfully in his pants. “Dedue…” Ashe moaned when the larger man pressed into him, broad chest pressing against his back, the press of Dedue’s aching length felt hot to the touch, and he wanted it bare against him. 

Hands cupped his chest, thumbs rubbing against his nipples, tugging on the sensitive buds until they were hard and tender. Ashe wiggled helplessly, whining high in his throat, head falling forward, hair starting to stick to his forehead. “Dedue, please!” He begged, rutting back into the other’s cock, shuddering at just how large the other was, and how full it would make him feel. 

“Patience,” Dedue chastised, fingers continuing to rub and pull at Ashe’s nipples until the younger man’s legs were shaking. He could feel precome staining the front of his pants, his cock aching for something more than this. Tears beaded in his eyes, dripping onto the ground. “You’re so hungry for my cock, aren’t you?” Dedue whispered, hands finally moving away from his nipples, roaming down. “You’re a whore Ashe, and I’m going to make you scream on my dick. No man will satisfy you after me.” Dedue’s voice was calm, but Ashe could hear a hitch in it, he wanted this just as badly. 

Ashe sobbed in relief as hands hooked into his pants and yanked them down to his ankles, his cock bouncing free, leaking precome onto the ground below. Dedue’s hand wrapped around him, stroking his cock, Ashe letting out a shaky cry, hips jerking into the warmth of the other man’s hand. As good as this felt, he needed more, wanted something inside of him, so terribly empty like this. “I am,” he whimpered. “Please, give me your cock Dedue! I want it so badly,” he begged. 

“I would tear you in two if I were to give it to you now.” Dedue chuckled, hand leaving Ashe’s cock much to his dismay, in favor of smoothing along his hips and down his thighs, squeezing. “You didn’t come here just expecting whoever came to fuck you would have lubricant, did you?”

Ashe shook his head furiously, he wasn’t that trustworthy. “In my coat pocket,” he murmured. 

“Good boy.” The praise sent shivers down his spine, and he couldn’t help but wiggle impatiently as the heat of Dedue left him, the older man fishing around in his coat until he pulled out a small vial of oil, prepared for just such an occasion. 

“Dedue,” he whined, dragging out last part of his name, yelping when a hand came down and slapped his ass. The sting hurt, but it also sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his cock, hips jerking. He hadn’t realized that about himself but it was a welcome addition to the repertoire of pleasures. 

“Don’t whine,” Dedue hummed, the sound of the cork popping off the vial ent another shiver down Ashe’s spine. It was so close but so far and the press of a slick finger against his hole had Ashe whimpering, a wrecked sob following at the intrusion of one of Dedue’s thick fingers. Ashe’s knees shook, a pathetic moan dragged from his lips, hips jerking and seed dripping down onto the ground. Ashe’s breath was catching, chest heaving from his orgasm and he couldn’t help the twitch his cock gave at Dedue’s pressing into his shoulder, teeth catching the skin. “You’re so hungry to have something inside of you that you’d cum just from that? Maybe you’d do better as a concubine, warming my cock in that pretty mouth of yours than as the army’s prime archer.” Ashe groaned, feeling his cock start to harden again at the idea of being Dedue’s whore. 

“Ah! Dedue!” Ashe jerked back into the finger that twisted into him, crooking and pressing into him in such a way he felt his legs getting weaker by the second. He tried helplessly to move his arms, wanting to grab, to touch the man behind him. He couldn’t even see Dedue but he could imagine his face, flushed from his own pleasure, lips parted as he worked Ashe open for him. Ashe moaned, a second finger pressing in alongside the second, both crooking in, spreading him and getting him ready for something much larger. Two of Dedue’s fingers were the size of a regular man’s three, and Ashe was feeling plenty stretched on two. But Dedue never let him get away with half assing anything, and a third slipping inside had his knees buckling, Dedue’s arm wrapping around his waist to hold him up. He could feel himself clenching around Dedue’s fingers hungrily crazing so much more.  
“You’re sucking me in, begging for my cock, I can feel how much you want it.” Dedue’s tone shifted, lower, hungrier. 

A pathetic whimper left Ashe’s lips when Dedue pulled out, hole clenching over nothing, suddenly empty and aching. He blinked away the tears, Dedue coming into view, the man’s usual armor was gone and he was wearing a simple shirt and a pair of breeches, which looked impossibly tight around his massive erection. “I-I wanna get you ready,” Ashe whined. “Let me suck your cock Dedue, please I wanna taste you,” he begged. 

“You have a filthy mouth.” Dedue bent down in front of him, gripping Ashe’s chin, leaning in and pressing a kiss so gentle Ashe momentarily forgot where he was. It was gone as quickly as it came, Dedue standing up to loosen his breeches and pull his long, fat cock out, dark head leaking precome. Ashe felt his mouth water, parting his lips eagerly, wanting so badly to feel it on his tongue and down his throat. “Look at you, mouth open for me, such a good boy Ashe,” Dedue praised, causing another shudder through him. 

The head pressed into his mouth with ease, Ashe wrapping his lips around it, tongue lapping at the seed that dripped into his mouth, a delicious and Earthy taste he knew only from Dedue. Dedue rocked into his mouth, pushing more of himself into Ashe, groaning, fingers curling into silver locks. Ashe was too small and Dedue was much too big to fit all of him in that eager mouth, but he rocked until he felt the head of his dick press into the back of Ashe’s throat. The younger man gagged around him, swallowing and pulling a shaky moan from Dedue. Ashe was so good at this, teary eyed but hungry for more, sucking eagerly as if the only thing keeping him alive was Dedue’s cock. 

Ashe let out a pitiful whimper when Dedue pulled out of his mouth, jaw slightly sore from being stretched. 

“Hush,” Dedue told him. “Or do you not want my cock in you?”

Ashe wiggled impatiently, hips swaying from side to side, oil dripping out of him and down his thighs. “No! I do! Please, fuck me,” he begged, already so empty, so desperate for more. He watched Dedue disappear behind him, biting his lip when hands grabbed his slim hips, spreading his legs even wider. Being unable to see beyond what was in front of him kept him at such suspense, an audible gasp escaping when the head pressed to him. “It’s so big,” he gasped, head lolling to the side at the fullness of the head alone as it sank into him. Above him, Dedue grunted, hips jerking slightly and forcing in a few more inches,, causing Ashe to gasp. “It’s too much!” He groaned, yet not once did he try to get away, if anything, he rocked back for more. 

“Whose ass does this belong to?” Dedue asked, gripping Ashe’s hips and thrusting the rest of the way in, bottoming out inside of Ashe’s tight, wet heat. He relished in the choke scream from Ashe, a well timed bang from somewhere in Abyss covering up his voice. Dedue panted, fingers digging into Ashe’e hips, forcing himself to still, to wait. 

Ashe couldn’t see straight, his vision going in and out and the impossibly full feeling filtered throughout him. Drool dripped out of his mouth, so fucked out of his mind that he was hardly coherent, only able to manage a shaky “y-yours. It belongs to you!” 

“Such a good boy,” Dedue purred. One hand snaked around Ashe, where his cock bulged out against Ashe’s tiny body. “Can you feel me here?” He pressed gently, relishing in Ashe’s absolutely wrecked sob. Something about knowing how much of him was inside of Ashe, how deeply he could fill him out, made Dedue swell with pride. Slowly, he pulled out, letting his cock drag ever so slowly, listening to Ashe’s little hiccups, his quiet cries. Grabbing at his hips again, Dedue let himself loose, pounding into Ashe relentlessly, heavy balls slapping against already abused skin. 

Ashe bit back another scream, a choked moan escaping regardly, body propelled forward with each maddening thrust of Dedue’s hips. His cock was slamming so hard into Ashe, pushing him to new heights he had never known were possible. “Dedue! Fuck, oh Goddess, I can’t...I can’t, fuck please,” he stammered, voice an absolute wreck. He could feel his orgasm mounting, cock completely untouched but the absolute bliss from the size of Dedue and his power were enough for Ashe to completely cum untouched. With an uncaringly loud cry, his hips snapped forward, cum spilling out onto the ground, mixing with all the rest. He whimpered, knees buckling underneath his orgasm, and he would have fallen if not for Dedue’s hands holding him up, cruising grip unrelenting as he continued thrusting into Ashe’s body. His orgasm sent every muscle spasming, hole clenching impossibly tight around Dedue’s already constrained cock. 

Dedue moaned low, pulling Ashe’s ass back, sheathing himself entirely as he came, balls drawing tight up against him, cock pulsating as he spilled a heavy amount of seed into the small body below him. He panted, waiting until he felt the last of his cum spill before he pulled out, Ashe’s gaping hole a beauty to behold. He hummed, watching some of his seed drip out, thumb catching it and slipping it back inside, smirking at the exhausted whimper from Ashe. “Keep it all inside,” he purred, giving Ashe’s cheeks a light slap. 

Ashe whined, slumping down, letting Dedue’s arms hold him, the older man unlocking the paddock and freeing him. His pants were pulled up and Dedue carefully lifted Ashe into his arms, grabbing his shirt and coat and helping dress Ashe, who was slow and too well fucked to think straight.

“Was that good for you, my heart?” Dedue’s warm smile greeted him and Ashe felt another bout of love fill his heart. 

“It was incredible. Thank you for indulging me,” he whispered 

“It was not simply your indulgence. I had never considered speaking so...cruel to you would be something we’d both enjoy. However, I much prefer to treat you as usual, like the precious jewel you are.” 

“Dedue, I love you,” Ashe said with a smile. Reaching out, he pulled Dedue in, kissing him sweetly. 

“I love you too, my heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
